starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide
Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2008 roku i jego autorami są Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, John Jackson Miller i Abel G. Peña. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **The Old Republic Era ***The Great Sith War (4,000-3,996 BBY) ***The Restoration Period (3,995-3,966 BBY) ***The Mandalorian Wars (3,965-3,960 BBY) ***The Jedi Civil War (3,959-3,956 BBY) ***The Dark Wars (3,955-3,951 BBY) *Chapter I: Species **Species Characteristics ***Ability Adjustments ***Known Languages ***Arkanian ***Cathar ***Draethos ***Feeorin ***Khil ***Kissai And Massassi ***Miraluka ***Rakata ***Selkath ***Snivvian *Chapter II - Heroic Traits **Character Creation In The Old Republic ***Sample Group Concepts ****Corporate Investigation Team ****Corporate Security Team ****Gladiator Team ****Jedi Covenant ****Military Reconnaissance Force ****Military Search-and-Rescue Squad ****Postbattle Emergency Security Force ****Rescue Crew ****Revanchists (Mandalorian Wars) ****Republic Negotiating Team ****Republic Special-Forces Strike Team ****Scavenger Crew ****Smuggling Ring ***The Heroic Classes ****Jedi *****New Jedi Talents ******New Jedi Consular Talents ******New Jedi Guardian Talents ******New Jedi Sentinel Talents ******New Lightsaber Combat Talents ****Noble *****New Noble Talents ******New Influence Talents ******New Leadership Talents ******Fencing Talent Tree ****Scoundrel *****New Scoundrel Talents ******New Fortune Talent ******Run and Gun Talent Tree ****Scout *****New Scout Talents ******New Awareness Talent ******Hyperspace Explorer Talent Tree ****Soldier *****New Soldier Talents ******New Armor Specialist Talent ******New Brawler Talent ******New Weapon Specialist Talent ******Rocket Jumper Talent Tree ****Skills *****Acrobatics *****Climb *****Use The Force *****Feats *****Combined Feats ******Dodge + Charging Fire ******Dodge + Running Attack ******Dual Weapon Mastery I + Quick Draw ******Force Training + Improved Disarm ******Quick Draw + Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers) ******Weapon Focus + Weapon Finesse *****New Feats ******Accelerate Strike ******Conditioning ******Critical Strike ******Echani Training ******Force Readiness ******Flurry ******Gearhead ******Implant Training ******Improved Rapid Strike ******Increased Agility ******Logic Upgrade: Self Defense ******Logic Upgrade: Tactician ******Mandalorian Training ******Poison Resistance ******Power Blast ******Quick Skill ******Republic Military Training ******Sith Military Training ******Sniper Shot ******Tumble Defense ******Withdrawal Strike *Character III - Prestige Classes **New Talents For Existing Classes ***New Prestige Class Talents ****Elite Trooper Talents *****Mandalorian Warrior Talent Tree ****Force Adept Talents *****New Force Item Talents ****Gunslinger Talent *****New Gunslinger Talent ****Jedi Knight Talents *****New Duelist Talents *****Jedi Battlemaster Talent Tree *****Jedi Shadow Talent Tree *****Jedi Watchman Talent Tree ****Sith Talents *****New Sith Talents ***New Prestige Classes ****Corporate Agent *****Examples Of Corporate Agents In Star Wars ******Requirements ******Game Rule Information ******Class Features ****Gladiator *****Examples Of Gladiators In Star Wars *****Requirements *****Game Rule Information *****Class Features ****Melee Duelist *****Examples Of Melee Duelists In Star Wars *****Requirements *****Game Rule Information *****Class Features *Chapter IV - The Force **Force Powers ***Energy Resistance ***Fear (Dark Side, Mind-Affecting) ***Force Scream (Dark Side) ***Force Whirlwind (Telekinetic) ***Ionize ***Kinetic Combat (Telekinetic) ***Resist Force ***Slow (Telekinetic) ***Valor (Light Side) ***Wound (Dark Side) **Force Talents ***Alter Talent Tree ***Control Talent Tree **Force Techniques ***Dominate Mind ***Improved Energy Resistance ***Improved Force Stun ***Improved Force Slam ***Improved Ionize ***Improved Kinetic Combat ***Improved Resist Force ***Improved Valor ***Improved Vital Transfer ***Language Absorption **Jedi Organizations ***Jedi Academies And Enclaves ****Jedi Temple on Coruscant ****Jedi Enclave on Dantooine ****Taris Academy ***The Jedi Covenant ****The Jedi Covenant Hierarchy ***Other Force-Using Traditions ****Jal Shey *****Jal Shey Talent Tree ****Keetael *****Keetael Talent Tree ****The Krath *****The Krath Talent Tree ****Luka Sene *****Luka Sene Talent Tree ****Order of Shasa *****Order of Shasa Luka Sene *Chapter V - Equipment And Droids **Melee Weapons ***Arg'Garok ***Dire Sword ***Dire Vibroblade ***Double-Bladed Sword ***Double Vibroblade ***Fira ***Lightfoil ***Shockstaff ***Short Sword ***Shyarn ***War Sword ***Zhaboka ***Alternate Lightsaber Crystals ****Bondar Crystal ****Firkraan Crystal ****Jenraux Crystal ****Opila Crystal ****Phond Crystal ****Rubat Crystal ****Sigil Crystal ****Solari Crystal ***Ranged Weapons ****Adhesive Grenade ****Aurial Blaster ****Blaster Carbine, Repeating ****Blaster Rifle, Assault ****Carbonite Rifle ****Cryoban Grenade ****Ion Carbine ****Lanvarok ****Needler ****Pulse-Wave Pistol ****Pulse-Wave Rifle ****Ripper ****Sonic Disruptor ****Sonic Pistol ****Sonic Pistol, Heavy ****Sonic Rifle ***Armor ****Battle Armor, Light ****Battle Armor, Light Powered ****Battle Armor, Powered ****Battle Armor, Heavy Powered ****Energy Shields ****Fiber Armor ****Matrix Armor ****Mesh Armor ****Weave Armor ***Equipment ****Aural Amplifier ****Computer Interface Visor ****Demolitions Sensor ****Mechanical Interface Visor ****Medical Interface Visor ****Motion Sensing Visor ****Neural Band ****Stealth Field Generator ****Vacuum Mask ****Implants *****Bio-Stabilizer Implant *****Cardio Implant *****Combat Implant *****Memory Implant *****Nerve Reinforcement Implant *****Regenerative Implant *****Sensory Implant ****Weapon And Armor Accessories *****Armor Reinforcement *****Beam Splitter *****Durasteel Bonding *****Enhanced Energy Projector *****Hail Trigger *****Improved Energy Cell *****Mesh Underlay *****Tremor Cell ****Gear Templates *****General Templates ******Arkanian Manufacture ******Cinnagaran Manufacture ******Cortosis Weave/Phrik Alloy ******Echani Manufacture ******GenoHaradan Manufacture ******Iridonian Manufacture ******Krath Manufacture ******Mandalorian Manufacture ******Massassi Manufacture ******Prototype ******Verpine Manufacture *****Weapon Templates ******Baragwin Weapon ******Bothan Weapon ******Dashade Weapon ******Gand Weapon ******Quick Draw Weapon ******Rakatan Weapon ******Sith Alchemical Weapon *****Armor Templates ******Bonadan-Alloy Armor ******Bronzium Cast Armor ******Durasteel Cast Armor ******Environmental Bastion Armor ******Eriadun Armor *****Droids ******First-Degree Droids *******ET-74 Communications Droid ******Second-Degree Droids *******Aratech Go-To Infrastructure-Planning Droid *******T3-Series Utility Droid ******Third-Degree Droids *******GE3-Series Protocol Droid *******GG-Series Hospitality Droid ******Fourth-Degree Droids *******HK-Series Assassin Droids *******Juggernaut War Droid *******K-X12 Probe Droid *******Patrol Droid Mark I *******Devastator War Droid *******Sentinel Droid ******Fifth-Degree Droids *******Security/Maintenance Droid *******T1 Bulk Loader Droid *******Utility Droid *Chapter VI - Vehicles And Starships **Ground Vehicles ***Speeder Bikes ****Lhosan AeroChaser Speeder Bike ****Swoop Racer ****Urban Navigator Speeder Bike ***Speeder ****TT-6 Landspeeder ****PL-90 Luxury Speeder ***Airspeeders ****Twin-228 Airspeeder ***Starfighter ****S-100 Stinger-Class Starfighter ****Star Saber XC-01 ***Space Transports ****578-R Space Transport ****G-Type Light Shuttle ****Lethisk-class Armed Freighter ****Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship ****Quartermaster-class Supply Carrier ***Capital Ships ****Praetorian-class Frigate *Chapter VII - Old Republic Campaign **Abundance Of Force-Users ***The Jedi Order ***The Krath ***Return Of The Sith **Civilization Under Siege ***The Exchange ***The GenoHaradan ***Swoop Gangs **Constant Warfare ***The Great Sith War ***The Mandalorian Wars ***The Jedi Civil War ***The Dark Wars **Mysterious Enemies ***Betrayal **Hidden Dangers ***The Dark Reaper ***The Mass Shadow Generator ***Rakatan Mysteries ***The Star Forge **New POwers On The Rise ***The Hyperspace Navigators Guild ****Hyperspace Travel ***The Ascent Of Corporations ****Adascorp ****Czerka Corporation ****Lhosan Industries ****Timeline *Chapter VIII - Galactic Gazetteer **Planeets Of The Old Republic ***Alpheridies ***Arkania ***Belnar ***Cadomai Prime ***Cathar ***Draethos ***Dantooine ***Flashpoint ***Korriban ***Lehon ***Malachor V ***Manaan ***Odryn ***Onderon ***Peragus II ***Taris ***Telerath ***Telos IV **Planetary Updates ***Bespin ***Bothawui ***Cerea ***Coruscant ***Dorin ***Duro ***Gamorr ***Iridonia ***Ithor ***Kashyyyk ***Mon Calamari ***Naboo ***Nar Shaddaa ***Rodia ***Ryloth ***Sullust ***Tatooine ***Trandosha *Chapter IX - The Jedi **The Restoration (3,995 - 3,966 BBY) **The Mandalorian Wars (3,965 - 3,960 BBY) **The Jedi Civil War (3,959 - 3,956 BBY) **The Dark Wars (3,955 - 3,951 BBY) **Knights Of The Galactic Republic ***Gray Jedi ***Jedi Covenanter ***Jedi Shadow ***Jedi Battlemaster ***Jedi Watchman **Guardians Of Peace And Justice ***Ulic Qel-Droma ***Zayne Carrick ***Lucien Draay ***Bastila Shan ***Jolee Bindo ***Juhani ***Vandar Tokare ***The Jedi Exile ***Visas Marr ***Atris ***Celeste Morne **Starships ***Jedi Covenant Shuttle *Chapter X - The Sith **The Restoration And The Mandalorian Wars (3,995 - 3,960 BBY) **The Jedi Civil War (3,959 - 3,956 BBY) **The Dark Wars (3,955 - 3,951 BBY) **Using The Sith ***Imperialists ***Traditionalists ***Secret Societies ***Remnants **The Legions Of The Sith ***Sith Trooper ***Sith Pilot ***Sith Commando ***Sith Officer ***Sith Student ***Sith Assassin ***Sith Mage ***Shadow Hand (Sith Apprentice) ***Dark Lord Of The Sith (Sith Master) **Agents of Evil ***Exar Kun, Dark Lord Of The Sith ***High Lady Brezwalt, Mecrosa Matriarch ***Darth Revan, Prodigal Knight ***Darth Malak, Sith Magnus ***Darth Bandon, Sith Shadow Hand ***Admiral Saul Karath ***Darth Traya, Lord Of Betrayal ***Darth Sion, Lord Of Pain ***Darth Nihilus, Lord Of Hunger **Starships ***Interdictor-class Warship ***Centurion-class Battlecruiser ***Derriphan-class Battleship ***Herald-class Shuttle ***Sith Interceptor **Droids ***Sith Assault Droids *Chapter XI - The Republic **The Restoration (3,995 - 3,966 BBY) **The Mandalorian Wars (3,965 - 3,960 BBY) **The Jedi Civil War (3,959 - 3,956 BBY) **The Dark Wars (3,955 - 3,951 BBY) **Using The Republic ***The Republic Navy ****Joining the Navy ****Life in the Navy ****Naval Organization ***The Republic Armies ****Joining Up ****Army Organization ***The Senate ***Republic Personel ****Republic Naval Admiral ****Republic Navy Captain ****Republic Naval Lieutenant ****Republic Army Brigadier ****Republic Army Officer ****Republic Army Trooper ****Republic Army Recon Commando ***Republic Personalities ****Bao-Dur ****Senator Haydel Goravvus ****Commander Carth Onasi ****Atton Rand ***Armor ****Republic Light Armor ****Republic Combat Armor ****Republic Heavy Armor ***Weapons ****Grenade, Remote ****Rifle, Commando Special ***Starships ****Aurek Tactical Strikefighter ****S-250 Chela-class Starfighter ****Conductor-class Short-Haul Landing Craft ****Ministry-class Orbital Shuttle ****KT-400 Military Droid Carrier ****Foray-class Blockade Runner ****Hammerhead-class Cruiser ****Inexpugnable-class Tactical Command Vessel *Chapter XII - The Mandalorians **The Restoration (3,995 - 3,965 BBY) **The Mandalorian Wars And The Dark Wars (3,965 - 3,951 BBY) **Using The Mandalorians ***Crusaders ****Joining Up ****Life In The Clans ****Crusader Organization ***The Neo-Crusaders ****Joining The Neo-Crusaders ****Life as a Neo-Crusader ****Neo-Crusader Organization ***The Scattering ***Mandalorian Personnel ****Mandalorian Crusader ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Rally Master ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Marshal ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Shock Trooper ***Mandalorian Personalities ****Bendak Starkiller ****Demagol ****Rohlan Dyre ****Cassus Fett ****Mandalore The Indomitable ****Mandalore The Ultimate ****Canderous Ordo, Mandalore The Preserver ***Armor ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Light Armor ****Mandalorian Combat Suit ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Battle Armor ****Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Assault Armor ***Melee Weapons ****Mythosaur Axe ****Stunning Gauntlet ***Droids ****Basilisk War Droid ***Starships ****Davaab-type Starfighter ****Shaadlar-type Troopship ****Teroch-type Gunship ****Jehavey'ir-type Assault Ship ****Kyramud-type Battleship ****Kandosii-type Dreadnaught *Chapter XIII - Allies And Opponents **Notable Personalities ***Lord Arkoh Adasca ***Brianna (The Last Handmaiden) ***Calo Nord ***Marn "The Gryph" Hierogryph ***Go-To (Goto) ***HK-47 ***Jarael ***Mira ***Mission Vao ***Dob And Del Moomo ***T3-M4 ***Zaalbar **Other Allies And Opponents ***Czerka Associates ***Czerka Scientist ***GenoHaradan Assassin ***Krath Adept ***Krath Commander ***Krath Warrior **Starships ***The Ebon Hawk ***Krath Chaos Fighter ***Krath Command Ship ***The Visionary, Goto's Yacht **Droids ***Krath War Droid ***Rakatan Guardian Droid **Beasts ***Kath Hound ***Rakghoul ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Average Height And Weight *Table 1-3: Age By Species *Arkanian Species Traits - dane rasy inteligentnej *Arkanian Offshoot Species Traits - dane rasy inteligentnej *Cathar Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Draethos Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Feeorin Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Khil Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kissai Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Massassi Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Miraluka Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rakata Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Selkath Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Snivvian Species Traits - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Table 2-1: Feats *Table 3-1: New Prestige Classes *Table 3-2: The Corporate Agent *Table 3-3: The Gladiator *Table 3-4: The Melee Duelist *Table 5-1: Melee Weapons *Table 6-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 5-3: Armor *Table 5-4: Energy Shield Prices *Table 5-5: Equipment *Table 5-6: Weapon And Armor Accessories *Automata Galactica ET-74 Communications Droid - dane droida *Aratech Go-To Infrastructure-Planning Droid - dane droida *Duwani Mechanical Products T3-Series Utility Droid - dane droida *Czerka Corporation GE3 Protocol Droid - dane droida *Adascorp GG-Series Hospitality Droid - dane droida *Czerka Corporation HK-24 Series Assassin Droid - dane droida *Independent HK-Series Droid - dane droida *HK-50 Series Assassin Droid - dane droida *Duwani Mechanical Products Juggernaut War Droid - dane droida *MerenData K-X12 Probe Droid - dane droida *Automata Galactica Municipal Patrol Droid Mark I - dane droida *Ubrikkian Steamworks Devastator War Droid - dane droida *Kellenech Technologies Sentinel Droid - dane droida *MerenData S6-Series Security/Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Kellenech Technologies T1 Bulk Loader Droid - dane droida *Serv-O-Droid R-8009 Utility Droid - dane droida *Lhosan AeroChaser Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Lhosan AeroChaser Swoop Racer - dane pojazdu *Aratech Urban Navigator Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub TT-6 Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Repulsorlift Manufacturing PL-90 Luxury Speeder - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub Twin-228 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Corellian Engineering Corporation S-100 Stinger-Class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Fleet Systems Star Saber XC-01 Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *578-R Space Transport - schemat *Amalgamated Hyperdyne 578-R Space Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Drive G-Type Light Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Arakyd Industries Lethisk-class Armed Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellia StarDrive Quartermaster-class Supply Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili Hyperworks Praetorian-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Hyperspace Beacon - dane urządzenia *Alpheridies - dane planety *Arkania - dane planety *Belnar - dane planety *Cadomai Prime - dane planety *Cathar - dane planety *Draethos - dane planety *Dantooine - dane planety *Flashpoint - dane planety *Korriban - dane planety *Lehon - dane planety *Malachor V - dane planety *Manaan - dane planety *Odryn - dane planety *Onderon - dane planety *Peragus II - dane planety *Taris - dane planety *Telerath - dane planety *Telos IV - dane planety *Ulic Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Zayne Carrick - dane postaci *Lucien Draay - dane postaci *Bastila Shan - dane postaci *Jolee Bindo - dane postaci *Juhani - dane postaci *Vandar Tokare - dane postaci *The Jedi Exile - dane postaci *Visas Marr - dane postaci *Atris - dane postaci *Celeste Morne - dane postaci *Eleaor Propulsion Baronial-class Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Gray Jedi - dane klasy postaci *Jedi Covenanter - dane klasy postaci *Jedi Shadow - dane klasy postaci *Jedi Battlemaster - dane klasy postaci *Jedi Watchman - dane klasy postaci *Sith Trooper - dane klasy postaci *Sith Trooper - dane klasy postaci *Sith Pilot - dane klasy postaci *Sith Commando - dane klasy postaci *Sith Officer - dane klasy postaci *Sith Student - dane klasy postaci *Sith Assassin - dane klasy postaci *Sith Mage - dane klasy postaci *Shadow Hand (Sith Apprentice) - dane klasy postaci *Dark Lord Of The Sith (Sith Master) - dane klasy postaci *Exar Kun - dane postaci *High Lady Brezwalt III - dane postaci *Darth Revan - dane postaci *Darth Malak - dane postaci *Darth Bandon - dane postaci *Admiral Saul Karath - dane postaci *Darth Traya - dane postaci *Darth Sion - dane postaci *Darth Nihilus - dane postaci *Star Forge Manufacture Interdictor-class Warship - dane statku kosmicznego *Star Forge Manufacture Centurion-class Battlecruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Star Forge Manufacture Derriphan-class Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Star Forge Manufacture Herald-class Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Star Forge Manufacture Sith Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Czerka Corporation Mark I Assault Droid - dane statku kosmicznego *Czerka Corporation Mark IV Assault Droid - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Naval Admiral - dane klasy postaci *Republic Navy Captain - dane klasy postaci *Republic Naval Lieutenant - dane klasy postaci *Republic Army Brigadier - dane klasy postaci *Republic Army Officer - dane klasy postaci *Republic Army Trooper - dane klasy postaci *Republic Army Elite Trooper - dane klasy postaci *Republic Army Recon Commando - dane klasy postaci *Bao-Dur - dane postaci *Senator Haydel Goravvus - dane postaci *Commander Carth Onasi - dane postaci *Atton Rand - dane postaci *Table 11-1: Armor *Table 11-2: Ranged Weapons *Republic Fleet Systems Aurek Tactical Strikefighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation S-250 Chela-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Fleet Systems Condustor-class Short-haul Landing Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Zentine Dynamics Ministry-class Orbital Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Fleet Systems KT-400 Military Droid Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Fleet Systems Foray-class Blockade Runner - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili Hyperworks Hammerhead-class Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Rendili Hyperworks Inexpugnable-class Tactical Command Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Mandalorian Crusader - dane klasy postaci *Mandalorian Neo-Crusader - dane klasy postaci *Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Rally Master - dane klasy postaci *Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Marshal - dane klasy postaci *Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Shock Trooper - dane klasy postaci *Bendak Starkiller - dane postaci *Demagol - dane postaci *Rohlan Dyre - dane postaci *Cassus Fett - dane postaci *Mandalore The Indomitable - dane postaci *Mandalore The Ultimate - dane postaci *Canderous Ordo (Mandalore The Preserver) - dane postaci *Table 12-1: Armor *Table 12-2: Melee Weapons *Basilisk War Droid - dane droida *Davaab-type Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Shaadlar-type Troopship - dane statku kosmicznego *Teroch-type Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *Jehavey'ir-type Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Kyramud-type Battleship - dane statku kosmicznego *Kandosii-type Dreadnaught - dane statku kosmicznego *Lord Arkoh Adasca - dane postaci *Brianna (The Last Handmaiden) - dane postaci *Calo Nord - dane postaci *Marn "The Gryph" Hierogryph - dane postaci *Go-To (Goto) - dane droida *HK-47 - dane droida *Jarael - dane postaci *Mira - dane postaci *Mission Vao - dane postaci *Dob And Del Moomo - dane postaci *T3-M4 - dane droida *Zaalbar - dane postaci *Czerka Associates - dane klasy postaci *Czerka Scientist - dane klasy postaci *GenoHaradan Assassin - dane klasy postaci *Krath Adept - dane klasy postaci *Krath Commander - dane klasy postaci *Krath Warrior - dane klasy postaci *Ebon Hawk - dane statku kosmicznego *Koros Spaceworks CX-133 Chaos Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Koros Spaceworks Supremacy-class Attack Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Eleaor Propulsion Starscape-class Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Krath War Droid - dane droida *Rakatan Guardian Droid - dane droida *Kath Hound - dane zwierzęcia *Rakghoul - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits: *Designers - Rodney Thompson, Sterling Hershey, John Jackson Miller, Abel G. Peña *Developers - Rodney Thompson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Peter Schaefer *Editor - Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Editors - Frank Parisi *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Director Of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Managers - Shari Overbay, Cynda Callaway *Art Director - Ryan Sansaver *Cover Designer - Soe Murayama *Graphic Designer - Jino Choi, Breanne Miller *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Interior Artists - Brian Snoddy, Christopher West, Drew Baker, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Gonzalo Flores, Jonathan Hill, Miguel Coimbra, Rebecca A. Wrigley, Steve Argyle, Steve Ellis, Udon *Imaging Technician - Carmen Cheung ''Ciekawostki: *7 stycznia 2009 roku wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. ''Online dodatki:'' *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 1: The Sandcrawler *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 2: Captain Dallan Morvis *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 3: Elbee (T1-LB) *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 4: Heirloom Items *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 5: Karnak Tetsu, Sorcerer of Tund *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 6: Arkanian Legacy *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 7: Shasa *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 8: The Last Resort and the Moomo Williwaw *KOTOR Campaign Guide Web Enhancement 9: Urban Bombardier Speeder Bike *Creatures of KOTOR 1: Firaxa and Gizka *Creatures of KOTOR 2: Horned Kath Hound and Iriaz *Creatures of KOTOR 3: Viper Kinrath and Mykal *Power Beyond Belief Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)